


The Love of a Family

by mochiiihus



Series: LOAC [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Gaara (Naruto), Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Family Drama, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Neji, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omegaverse, Protective Alpha, haku is pregnant a lot, omega haku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiihus/pseuds/mochiiihus
Summary: All Naruto wanted was a family, a child of his own who'd be the perfect mix of him and his mate. Fortunately for him he was able to get both! Sasunaru ficlets [Futuristic AU, alpha/omega dynamics, & MPREG]





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the LOAC ficlets! These short stories are basically so I can write things I wasn't able to write/fit into LOAC. I highly suggest you read the main story The Love of a Child before reading this so you can understand this world/plot better!
> 
> These ficlets will not follow any timeline. Think of these stories as a look into a specific moment/time.I will make it clear when the ficlet takes place through the summary to avoid any confusion :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren is feeling a little bit jealous of his new baby brother.

“Ma-kun.” Soren ducked his head into the nursery room. He knew he wasn’t allowed inside the nursery when Souta was sleeping. But the annoying thing was Souta was _always_ sleeping. No matter day or night there was an eighty percent chance that Souta was asleep. Soren never got to see his Ma-kun anymore because he was always in the nursery too. Most times when Soren couldn’t handle waiting any longer his curiosity would get the best of him and he’d sneak a look inside. If Soren was lucky his Ma-kun would be giving Souta milk and Soren would be able to stay and watch until Souta was done. 

Soren had come at a good time today. Neither his Ma-kun or Souta were asleep which meant he could go inside the nursery. He dropped his school bag by the front of the door then tiptoed inside. The number one rule when he was inside the nursery was that he had to be extra quiet and not make too much noise. One time, Soren had gotten too excited when Souta had gurgled really loud at a funny face Soren had made. The loud laugh had scared Souta and he ended up making his baby brother cry. Soren had learned that day that it was super duper important to follow the rules.

“Hi, Ma-kun. I’m back from school.” Soren announced his presence. “Neji-san left already. He had to leave fast cause Mina-chan was fussy. He told me to tell you he’d call you later.” Ever since Souta had been born Ma-kun hadn’t been able to take Soren to school or pick him up so Neji-san was doing it for now. Ma-kun had said the setup was only temporary until he and daddy were able to hire a trustworthy nanny. That didn’t seem like it would happen anytime soon though. 

“Okay, thank you for letting me know.” Naruto looked up from Souta’s face. His little brother was happily sucking on his Ma-kun’s nipple. Tsunade-san had told him that very important milk filled with vitamins was stored in there. Souta had to drink as much milk as he could so that he could grow and be healthy. “How was your day?”

Soren fidgeted with the long sleeve of his school uniform. “It was okay. We watched a very boring movie and then we had to write our thoughts about it. Then at lunch, Yuta-kun spilled his juice everywhere. He had to go home because his uniform was a mess.” Soren listed off other mundane things that had happened during his day. He missed his Ma-kun so much he was talking just to extend the amount of time he could be inside the nursery. Right after Souta drank his milk he always got sleepy. Once Souta’s eyes closed Soren would have to leave, so he kept talking. He talked about the math quiz he had. The big ugly bug he found during break time. The delicious lunch he ate despite Yuta-kun’s embarrassing blunder. Soren kept talking until there was nothing left to report.

“Sounds like you had a fun day, my love.” Naruto adjusted Souta so that he was propped up higher. His little hands were covered by mittens. Soren thought they were funny looking, they were so big on Souta’s small hands. As funny as he found them Soren knew they were important. His Ma-kun had explained that the mittens were so that Souta didn’t scratch his sensitive skin by accident or hurt himself. Souta was very delicate. He was so small that being around him made Soren nervous. He fidgeted again. 

Soren looked on as his mother gently rubbed Souta’s little back. He gently patted it until Souta spat up some milk. Naruto wiped Souta’s lips and chin then set him back down.

“How was _your_ day, Ma-kun?” 

“Hmm?” Naruto was distracted as he rocked Souta, humming very softly. Soren knew he shouldn’t feel jealous, but he did. Every single day his Ma-kun spent hours and hours with Souta while he only spent a fraction of that time with him. Soren had thought he was ready to be a big brother but in reality he hadn’t been prepared for how difficult it was. Sharing his Ma-kun was hard. 

“Ma-kun,”

“Hmm?” Naruto kept humming, he caressed Souta’s chubby red cheek then kissed the top of his head. Like usual his Ma-kun was completely absorbed in Souta. 

“Do you love Souta more than me?”

Naruto looked up, his eyes became wide as he stared at Soren. Soren could tell his words had hurt his Ma-kun. “Of course I don’t. I love you both the same.” Naruto got up from his cushioned rocking chair. He put Souta in his bassinet then turned to Soren.

“Why do you think I love your brother more than you?” Naruto asked in a calm voice. No matter how calm of a voice his Ma-kun used Soren could hear the hurt in it. He hadn’t meant to hurt his Ma-Kun’s feelings. Soren felt stupid. He had managed to hurt his mother in the little bit of time he had gotten with him today. He should’ve just kept his thoughts to himself. But now everything was ruined! Soren began to cry. 

“Why are you crying, oh baby,” Naruto wrapped his arms around Soren’s shoulders. Soren instinctively snuggled into his mother’s arms, inhaling the calming scent in shaky gulps of breath. 

“B-because I made Ma-kun sad!” Soren couldn’t keep quiet any longer. The rule of keeping silent was no longer possible for him to follow. He had too many thoughts clogging his mind, they had been building up for weeks and finally they were spilling forth. “Ma-kun spends all day with Souta but never spends any time with me! I know I shouldn’t be jealous but I am!” Soren’s tears continued to fall, “Sometimes I feel like Ma-kun loves Souta more than he loves me!” 

“No, baby, no,” Naruto tightened his embrace, he rocked them slowly and rubbed Soren’s back until he calmed down enough to be able to speak and listen. “Thank you for sharing how you feel with me. I didn’t know you were feeling that way.” He wiped at Soren’s cheeks, “I love you both the same. You’re both my special babies. But right now Souta is very weak. Without me he can’t do much. The reason I spend so much time with Souta is because he needs my scent. If I go too far he gets cranky and he’ll start to cry,”

Soren knew all this. He had sat through the lecture by Tsunade. He had watched the videos as well. He knew this and yet it was still so hard.

“But,” Naruto took Soren’s hand in his own, “I promise you this is only temporary. I know it’s hard but you’re so strong Soren. My little alpha.” Naruto squeezed Soren’s hands. “Never ever doubt my love for you, okay? I love you with all my heart.” Naruto kissed the top of Soren’s head. 

* * *

The next day when Soren arrived home from school he had no interest in going to the nursery. Not even the slightest tiniest bit.

He dropped his backpack by the door and placed his shoes neatly in the corner. At least today had been a fast one. Neji-san hadn’t been able to pick him up because Mina-chan had a doctors appointment. Kou-san had dropped him off and walked him to the door. He never came inside the house unless daddy was home. 

Soren yawned. Maybe he’d make himself a snack then take a nap. He didn’t have too much homework so he could afford some naptime. He padded over to the kitchen, thinking of what he could make himself. Maybe a sandwich? Or some cereal? He couldn’t cook himself anything since he wasn’t allowed to use heat without his Ma-kun or daddy to watch over him. Before Souta came, Ma-kun would make him snacks every day after school. With a frown Soren got rid of the memory. Ma-kun had said he just needed to be patient and wait until Souta was a little bit stronger. Soren had to stop thinking so negatively. But still...Soren pouted, he wished time would go by faster.

“Welcome home, Soren.” 

Soren blinked. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. His Ma-kun was not only out of the nursery but he was in the kitchen cooking what looked like Soren’s favorite after school snacks. 

“Surprise!” Naruto smiled as he walked over and kissed Soren’s cheek. 

“Ma-kun...” Soren was at a loss for words. It had been a long time since he had seen his mom outside the nursery at this time of day. “What are you doing?”

“Making you a snack, silly.” 

“What about Souta?” 

“Your brother is right over there.” Naruto pointed to the living room where Souta was being gently swayed back and forth by a padded baby rocker. The machine was shaped like a swing and elevated off the carpeted floor. Souta was strapped in, safely secured inside. He was fast asleep. 

“I had Kou-san do some shopping for me while you were at school today. Now that we have a rocker me and Souta-kun will be spending lots more time out here with you. How does that sound, hmm?” 

Soren burst into a big smile. He ran over and hugged his Ma-kun tight.

“It sounds good.” Soren was so happy he couldn’t stop smiling. He loved his Ma-kun so much. 

“Ah, look your brothers awake. I think your scent woke him up.” 

Soren twisted back, still in his mother’s arms. Souta was indeed awake. His bright blue eyes were watching them from the living room. He couldn’t speak but if he could Soren would bet Souta would be saying something along the lines of _‘give me love too’_. Soren laughed.

“Why don’t you go play with your brother a bit while I finish up your snacks?” 

“Nee, Ma-kun!” Soren took one more inhale of his mother’s scent then ran off to Souta. He kneeled by the strange rocker. He picked up one of the many plush toys around Souta and then jiggled it in front of Souta’s face. Souta immediately gurgled and smiled. His eyes watched the plushie intently. He reached out for it with his mitten-covered fingers. 

“Sorry, Sou-kun.” Soren whispered as he set the plushie in Souta’s reaching arms. “I was mad at our Ma-kun because of you. But I promise I’ll be patient and wait.” Soren leaned into the rocker and quickly kissed the top of Souta’s head. He had a fluffy beanie on but Soren could still smell his scent through it.

Soren loved him his baby brother. He made Ma-kun and daddy so happy. And sometimes, like now, he made Soren happy too.

Soren smiled, “just grow up fast, kay!” 


	2. Mommy & Daddy Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke try out couple yoga which leads to an unforeseeable situation for Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sasuke being cute
> 
> Time Setting: Naruto is 4 months pregnant with Souta in this chapter.

The yoga class was for expecting omegas and their mates. It was a class which aimed to strengthen the two parents’ bond through fun and modern yoga poses. That’s what Tsunade had said during their last visit with her. She had recommended various types of fitness classes for Naruto to take. She had picked out her favorites and had given a general synopsis of the classes as she presented them. Out of all the choices Naruto had picked the yoga class. 

The yoga instructor was an omega named TenTen. She was pregnant herself and was co-teaching the class with her beta mate Shino. For a lack of a better word they were nutjobs. In the blistering cold of December, TenTen had walked into the private studio in a flared skirt and sandals. Her mate never took off his sunglasses either. They were “eccentric” was how Naruto had kindly put it when they had stopped for a water break.

Sasuke was uncomfortable about this whole thing. Working out in front of other people, strangers, made him feel weird. He had always had his own personal gym, so he had never had to do any strenuous activity with an audience to watch him before. When Naruto had picked this class as the one he wanted to attend Sasuke had offered to hire a private fitness instructor who could do some exercises with him at home in their work out room instead. It wasn’t like Tsunade had said they couldn’t do that. But Naruto had refused. He wanted the experience of doing the work out with other expecting mothers. And so, since Sasuke could never tell his omega no he reluctantly came to the class.

It was fine at first. It wasn’t as bad as Sasuke had thought it would be. The other couples were nice enough. Even TenTen and Shino were kind people when you looked past their wackiness. Plus, Naruto was having fun. He had a friend in the class whom he had met at a group presentation Tsunade had given at the Pediatric Center a while back. It was all going fine until they had moved on from the light weight breathing exercises and into what TenTen dubbed  _ “daddy and mommy stretch bonding.” _

“You want to support your partner. Hold their hips firmly, don’t let them fall, daddies!” TenTen winked. She herself bent forward as Shino stood behind her. Her mate pushed down on her back so she could stretch down to touch her toes. 

“Push harder,” Naruto wriggled his hips, “I’m only four months pregnant. I can handle it.”

“Y-yeah.” Sasuke did as told. His eyes focused on the way Naruto’s back curved. The way his ass arched. The length of his sweaty nape. The scar of his claim mark that rested there...Sasuke was  _hard_ . He was trying his best to control his perverse thoughts but he was failing miserably. TenTen’s stretches were all somehow erotic. They were practically sex positions! Sasuke glanced around the room. There was no way he was the only one who was getting turned on by this? He looked to Naruto’s friend and his mate. Juugo was a quiet alpha while his omega Kimimaro was very chatty. Juugo was doing the exercise exactly as TenTen instructed. His hands were on Kimimaro’s hips helping his omega bend the most he could while heavily pregnant. The look on Juugo’s face was neutral. He had overheard Kimimaro telling Naruto that this was their seventh time coming to one of TenTen’s yoga classes. Maybe Juugo had gotten used to the erotic aspect of the poses already? In fact, as Sasuke looked around none of the other “daddies” appeared to be struggling. It was just him. 

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as Naruto’s hips trembled from trying to keep the position. It was the same way they would tremble when Sasuke was fucking him. The image of Naruto’s small body underneath him with his thighs open just for him sprung up in Sasuke’s mind. When Sasuke fucked Naruto hard, Naruto’s hips would shake in the exact same way they were now. He took a deep breath. He had to get himself under control before his scent became too strong. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of all these people. 

“Good job, mommies!” TenTen snapped back up. She was full of energy. “Next pose we’re taking on is called a Support Cat Pose! This pose is going to feel amazing for all the mommies! It’s going to take pressure off your heavy bellies for a little while and give you all a much deserved break.” TenTen rubbed her stomach, “and I know we all need a break once in a while. The gods know I do!” People laughed. Even Naruto joined in with a giggle of his own. Sasuke did not find TenTen’s joke funny. He was dreading whatever this new pose was going to be. He couldn’t handle much more of this. “Now, mommies I want you to get on all fours,”  fuck -Sasuke cursed internally, it already didn’t sound good. “and Daddies please sit crossed-legged beside your mate.” TenTen got to the floor and demonstrated the pose. “Mommies take a deep breath. As you do allow your back to arch naturally. Feel the curvature of your spine. Allow it to bend to its will. As you exhale raise your back in the opposite direction. Daddies this is where you come in! Place your hands on your spouses lower back and help guide their bodies to bend as they breath. Up and down up and down,” TenTen began to count. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Sasuke screamed internally. Why was this so sexual? Every time Naruto would arch he’d make the cutest face. His ponytail would bob up and down too. It was so fucking cute. Sasuke could usually handle lust. He was good at controlling himself. But like always Naruto tested his limits. His hand on Naruto’s back felt heavy. He badly wanted to slide it down and cup one of Naruto’s round ass cheeks. The pregnancy had made Naruto thicker in some places. Luckily for Sasuke one of those places was Naruto’s ass. Each time Naruto would come back up his ass jiggled a little. Sasuke was horny and now he was irritated. He did not like the fact that all these other “daddies” could see Naruto’s ass shake this way. He gave in to his desire and moved his hand from Naruto’s back to his ass. He squeezed.

“Sasuke!” Naruto eep’ed. He ceased his posing immediately and turned his head to glare at Sasuke. “What are y-“

“We’re leaving,” Sasuke whispered. He had reached his limit. He was scared he’d bust a nut by the time Naruto had to do the next pose. 

“Huh, why? The session isn’t over?”

Sasuke gestured his head down to his straining dick. It wasn’t noticeable through his clothes but he knew Naruto would get the hint. 

“Oh,” Naruto made a face of understanding that then quickly morphed into a grin. “I see.”

* * *

Thankfully Naruto faked a stomach cramp and they were able to leave without anyone realizing Sasuke’s problem. They had barely made it to their car when Sasuke had jumped on Naruto. Right there on the car seat in the darkness of the underground car park, Sasuke pulled down Naruto’s tight sticky yoga pants and fucked him. Their car was tinted so Sasuke could do as he pleased. Naruto sat back on the cramped car seat. His thighs obediently splayed open as Sasuke rocked frantically into him. His hips jerked in and out seeking release. Naruto had sweat clinging to him everywhere. His blonde bangs had twined together from the wetness of it. His ponytail bobbed up and down the same way it had during the yoga posing. Sasuke rutted until he came inside his omega. Only as the cum filled Naruto’s ass was Sasuke able to calm down. 

“Better?” Naruto was breathing hard. He still hadn’t put his legs down. He’d be sore tomorrow from both the work out and from having to keep still in the cramped seat in a single position for so long. 

“Much better,” Sasuke pulled his pants up then kissed Naruto’s cheek, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Naruto finally put his legs down. He began to rub his stomach. “I’m surprised you lasted in there as long as you did though.”

“Huh?”

“Kimimaro-kun warned me,” Naruto smiled shyly, “when I texted him that we would be coming to tonight’s class he told me that during the first session its common for the daddy to get...well its normal to get turned on. Juugo-san did the same thing when they went on their first session too. So, I was waiting to see if it’d happen to you too. I was starting to worry you didn’t find me attractive anymore since I’ve been getting so big.”

“Naruto I was fighting for my life in there trying not to attack you.”

Naruto laughed. “Shut up. No you weren’t.”

“I seriously was.” Sasuke cupped Naruto’s belly. “I always want you. When I see you like this.” Sasuke caressed Naruto’s stomach. “I want you even more. It’s so easy for me to get turned on by the littlest things you do. I try hard to curb my desire since Tsunade said we shouldn’t overdo it the further into your pregnancy you get. But I couldn’t control myself. Especially after all those poses that woman had you doing! It’s like she purposely chose the most sexiest poses or something!”

Naruto laughed, this time it was genuine. “She was a bit cookoo wasn’t she?” Naruto rolled his yoga pants back up. They were tight, hugging his thighs. “But I like her. I wanna come to her next session.” 

“Are you serious?”

“Yes!” Naruto exclaimed, “it was fun. And I like that you came with me. I know you didn’t want to come so thank you for coming anyways.”

Sasuke couldn’t say he wanted to go to the next session but when Naruto made such a happy face over him simply coming with him he couldn’t really deny him. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Sasuke kissed Naruto. After sharing countless kisses their lips meshed naturally together. “We’re buying you some looser work out pants if I’m coming to the next session with you.”

“Okay!” Naruto beamed. 

“And if we leave early again next time don’t blame me.” 

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” Naruto promised with a happy smile. 

Despite his best efforts Sasuke did not make it through the entire session when they went to TenTen’s class two weeks later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U guys are so amazing! The amount of kudos and comments on the first chapter was so heartwarming! T^T I’m happy u guys want more of this (^ ^) Thank u for all the suggestions so far 😉 pls don’t forget to leave a suggestion for a ficlet (side pairings included) 
> 
> Next ficlet will be a more in depth view into the day Souta was born stay tuned! 
> 
> Also ty to my wonderful beta @inluvwnaruto for editing this chapter for me seriously a girl could not ask for a better beta💕


	3. Hello Souta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more intimate look into the day Souta was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: semi-detailed description of male birth

“Thank you for taking me to the store, Ma-kun.” Soren skipped along Naruto who was waddling at a snails pace beside the hyper seven year old. “I can’t wait to make our cookies. I’m gonna add lots of glitter to Kazu-kun’s cookies cause I know he’ll like it.” Soren was holding his bag full of cookie decorations like it was a bag full of gold. 

Naruto was glad his baby was content with his purchase. Soren had almost had a break down when he got home from school and realized there was nothing to decorate his cookies for Kazuki’s party with. It was a big deal for Soren since Kazuki was his favorite cousin. 

“Nee, Ma-kun, do you think I should make some for Hikari-kun and Hasumi-chan too?” The party was going to be held at Haku and Itachi’s home tomorrow to celebrate Kazuki entering elementary school. It had been Soren’s special idea to make cookies to congratulate him.

“Yes, they will like that very much.” Naruto smiled. He was out of breath just from walking around the store. He wasn’t supposed to leave home, especially this late into his pregnancy. Tsunade has cautioned him that during the last two months he should stay off of his feet as much as he possibly could. Sasuke had very strong opinions about Naruto’s behavior while pregnant too. If it was up to Sasuke, Naruto would stay locked inside at all times and only follow the rules and guidelines Tsunade had given them. The pregnancy had brought out a new side of Sasuke Naruto had never seen. He could be sweet and caring but also controlling and stubborn as well. His alpha instincts had become more apparent. When he told Naruto not to do something he meant it. Naruto knew his alpha couldn’t help being overly cautious though so most times Naruto listened. But he could only take being cooped up in the house for so long before he lost his mind!

“Ya, I’m going to make them not too sweet cause I know Kazu-kun won’t like it if it has too much sugar.” 

By the time they got to the parking garage, Soren had listed off various design elements he would be implementing on to his cookies once they got home. Naruto was tuning in and out listening to his baby. His feet ached. His back felt like it was ready to snap and give out. Even though he had been dying to get out the house he was now thinking he should’ve stayed home and just had Kou go to the store for him. When they arrived too their parked car Naruto felt a stabbing pain shoot up his spine. He whimpered, and his legs wobbled. 

“Ma-kun!” Soren exclaimed. He instantly became worried. “Are you okay?” Soren held onto his mother’s hand.

The last two months Naruto had intense pain on and off all the time, but this particular attack felt like someone had taken a knife and dragged it down the length of his spine. He didn’t want to worry Soren though, so he bit his lip and nodded. “I’m fine. Get in the car, let’s go home.”

Just as Naruto said that a lady with a child on her hip stopped in front of them. “Are you Naruto? Sasuke Uchiha’s omega?” 

Another lady looked their way at the mention of Sasuke’s name. Within less than a second a small crowd had formed around Soren and Naruto. Usually Naruto could give people like them a mean face and they’d get the hint and leave him alone. But right now, he was swollen, tired, and in pain.

“My son absolutely loves you! Can you sign an autograph for him?”

“Yeah me too!”

Naruto was a celebrity. Although he had people who hated him, there was just as many people who were fascinated by him. The way he wore his hair or styled himself became trending topics and fashion fads. Where he ate and where he shopped became “chic” places that became “must go places to go to.” He was always in the public eye. Even now while in pain and having a private outing with his son he was noticed. 

“Can you pose for a picture?” The lady, the one who had stopped first, took her phone out. She moved to step close to Naruto but before she could Soren growled at her. He could sense his mother’s discomfort along with his weakened state. 

“Get away from my Ma-kun!” Soren hissed. He looked like he was ready to attack her until Naruto gently took his hand and guided him into the car. 

“Please, leave us alone.” Naruto waddled to the front of the car and got in. He just wanted to get home and lay down. The pain was unbearable.

* * *

“Ma-kun.” Soren had cookie dough all over his hands and cheeks. His tiny chef apron was white with flour and pink glitter. “Thank you for helping me.”

Naruto patted the top of Soren’s head. When he got home he had wanted to lay down and rest so that the pain could pass but Soren had been excited about making his cookies. He would’ve waited if Naruto had asked him to, but Naruto was aware how hard that wait time would be for a very excited seven year old. They made the cookies and had made a mess decorating them as well. Now Naruto wanted nothing more than to lay down. 

“Go take your bath. Mommy isn’t feeling too good so when daddy comes home he’ll read you your bedtime story, okay?”

“Nee, Ma-kun.” Soren had a worried look. He glanced at Naruto’s belly. 

“I’m okay, baby.” Naruto rubbed his stomach, “your brother is just very active inside mommy tonight. Now go.” 

Soren went off though the worried look never left his face.

* * *

Naruto had been in bed trying to sleep for an hour. It was impossible to sleep though when the pain in his back felt like it was getting worse and worse. He had rolled over into a hunched position twenty minutes ago and was too scared to move since. Every time he so much as jostled the pain intensified. 

“Ma-kun?” Soren’s small voice sounded from the door. He had poked his head inside. His black hair was still semi-damp from his bath. “Can I lay down with you?” The worried look was still there. It had probably remained while Soren bathed himself, changed into his pajamas, and brushed his teeth. Naruto didn’t want to snuggle right now because of the pain but he’d rather suffer in silence than make his baby worry any longer. 

“Yes, come here.” Naruto moved to make space for Soren. He bit his lip to stop the whimper of pain from coming out. “Come lay down next to me.”

Soren hopped onto the bed and snuggled right up next to Naruto. He placed his head on Naruto’s shoulder and turned his body so that he was facing his mother.

“Ma-kun, is the peanut being bad?”

“No, why do you think he’s being bad?” Naruto cracked a smile at how cute Soren was.

“Because he’s making Ma-kun’s scent weird. I don’t like it.” Soren loved the sweet scent Naruto had while pregnant but when Naruto was in pain like he was now his scent changed. The different scent made Soren uncomfortable. Usually the scent would last for minutes only but today it had been present since their outing to the store. It was really bothering Soren.

“The peanut isn’t doing it on purpose, baby.” Naruto rubbed the underside of his stomach. “He’s just trying his best to grow.”

“I don’t like it that he hurts you, Ma-kun.” Soren joined in with Naruto by rubbing his stomach as well. Soren had taken up the habit of rubbing Naruto’s stomach whenever he was anxious. Feeling the baby there underneath his palm soothed Soren. “When is the peanut going to be out?”

“Hmm,” Naruto closed his eyes as Soren continued his rubbing. It made him wish Sasuke was here. His alpha’s scent always calmed him during his most painful moments. For now, Soren’s baby alpha scent was soothing the pain a little bit. “He’s due next month.”

“Can he come faster?”

“We can’t rush him, baby. He will come whenever he feels ready.”

* * *

An hour later Soren had fallen asleep, his little hand was still on top of Naruto’s stomach. Every once in a while he’d tense up but then would calm down as soon as he felt Naruto beside him. 

Naruto was in excruciating pain. It was scaring him how bad it hurt. By 9:00 p.m. he could no longer handle the pain. He rolled off the bed, careful as he moved so that he wouldn’t wake Soren. His legs shook on the short walk to the kitchen where he had left his phone. With shaky fingers he called Sasuke. 

“Come home, now!” Naruto screamed into the phone the second Sasuke answered. 

“Peaches, what’s wrong?” Sasuke’s voice was worried through the phone.

“It hurts. My stomach hurts so much. I need your scent. Come home to me right now!”

“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’ll call Tsunade. Go lay down I’ll see you soon.” 

Naruto whimpered when Sasuke hung up. He wanted his alpha. He was scared, and the pain kept increasing in intensity. He hadn’t wanted to entertain the idea but what if this was it? What if he was in labor? He desperately didn’t want that to be true. There was still a month left. He had told Soren his baby brother would come when he was ready, but Naruto didn’t want him to come this early. If he was born now he’d be premature. “No, no. Please no.” Naruto moaned as he rubbed at his stomach. “Not yet, my love. Stay inside mommy for a little while longer. Please.” Another sharp pain went down Naruto’s spine and flared into his lower belly. Naruto’s legs gave out. He fell to his knees and doubled over. 

“Ma-kun!” Soren cried out. He ran over, still half a sleep. Naruto’s whimpering had woken him up. “What’s wrong, Ma-kun? Is it the peanut? I knew it! The peanut is being bad!” 

“No, Soren. He’s not bad.” Naruto tried to get up. He could only get up far enough to sit himself on the nearby couch. 

“Then why is he making Ma-kun cry?!” 

“He’s trying to come out early.” Naruto laughed in disbelief. All throughout his pregnancy he had been scared of something like this happening and it was now actually happening!

“No, peanut! Stay inside! You’re not ready!” Soren scolded.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused his breathing. His labor had probably started during their trip to the store hours ago. If he had known he would’ve drove himself to the hospital back then. Now it was too late. He couldn’t focus on anything but the pain. At this stage during the labor the mother would usually have been given an epidural by now. 

“Soren don’t leave me okay? Stay by mommy’s side until daddy comes home.” Naruto was scared. But at least he had Soren here with him. Without Soren and his scent Naruto would’ve completely succumbed to the fear.

“I won’t leave you Ma-kun. Don’t worry, I’m here.” Soren’s little hand gripped Naruto’s tightly. The strength of his little alpha almost brought Naruto to tears.

* * *

Sasuke arrived home 15 minutes later. He had scooped Naruto up and left with Soren in tow. Naruto’s labor had not gone as Sasuke thought it would. Sasuke had planned to take the last month of Naruto’s pregnancy off from work so that he could be home with him up until the birth. But nothing ever goes as planned. They arrived at the hospital and Naruto was immediately given the epidural. 

“Where’s Tsunade?” Sasuke asked the nurse who had administered the epidural. They had been at the hospital for thirty minutes already. Naruto was calm for now, but it wouldn’t last. Sasuke was anxious. When he had called Tsunade earlier she had only said to take Naruto to the pediatric center and that Sasuke had to hurry home to Naruto. She hadn’t said anything else. Sasuke had assumed she’d be at the hospital waiting for them but there was only Shizune and a few other nondescript members of Tsunade’s staff. Of course, there were other doctors present who were more than capable of delivering a baby if necessary but Sasuke only trusted Tsunade.

“Don’t worry,” The nurse reassured in a professional tone. “Dr. Tsunade will be here soon. There is still quite some time for the labor. I recommend you sit with your mate. An omega is at their most weakest when giving birth. They need their mate’s scent to keep calm. The epidural will help with the pain, but you alone can aid with assuring that Naruto-san keeps his sanity during this most arduous process.”

“Keeps his sanity?” A quick flash of a memory from the day of Soren’s birth popped up in Sasuke’s mind. Karin on the birthing bed thrashing around. Her eyes unfocused and hazy. 

“Yes. Out of all secondary sex types an omega’s body is the most equipped for giving birth but that doesn’t mean it isn’t a strain on them. Birth can be a traumatic experience for all first time mothers. Naruto-san’s case is especially concerning since before this pregnancy his womb functioned abnormally. There’s also the added stress of Naruto-san going into labor one month earlier than anticipated. It’d be best if you stay by his side until Dr. Tsunade’s arrival.” The nurse left after assuring Sasuke that she’d be back in fifteen minutes to check in on them.

Sasuke sat on the reclining seat on Naruto’s bedside. Soren was fast asleep with Naruto on the bed. It was already ten at night. Way pass Soren’s bedtime. He had fallen asleep right after Naruto had calmed down from the epidural. Naruto had dozed off soon after. 

Sasuke took a deep breath. Anxiety was swelling in his chest. It had been ever since he had received Naruto’s call. He had only been through this once before and the first time had ended with Karin losing her mind and Soren becoming motherless. During the duration of Naruto’s pregnancy Sasuke had harbored the fear that it could happen again. So much so that he once even asked Tsunade if it were possible for Naruto to end up the way Karin had. Tsunade had been honest and told him there was less than a 98% chance of that happening. But Sasuke still had the anxiety. And now with what that nurse said his anxiety spiked. All he could do now was stay here and try to be calm. For Naruto and Sorenm he had to be the pillar on which they could rely on. That was what an alpha was supposed to do for their family and so Sasuke would.

* * *

Around seven in the morning Naruto’s labor had reached its apex. He was fully dilated and ready to push. Haku had come a few hours ago. Itachi had stayed at home with the kids and would be coming to the hospital later in the morning. Haku had come to take care of Soren. As soon as Naruto said it was time Haku and Soren had left the hospital room. Soren wouldn’t be able to handle hearing Naruto’s screams. No matter how much he cried to stay Sasuke knew it’d be best for Soren to go.

“It hurts!” Naruto sobbed. His trembling legs were held open by two nurses. Tsunade was stationed in between them. She had arrived at 4:00am. Apparently she had been out of town which explained her lateness. Even she had not foreseen Naruto going into labor early.

“Take deep breaths. You’re doing good,” Tsunade said calmly. “Focus on pushing. I can see his head.” 

“I can’t anymore it hurts!” Naruto sobbed. “It hurts so much!” Sasuke’s heart clenched at the fear in Naruto’s voice. He was holding Naruto’s hand. Naruto held onto him with all his strength. He was trembling all over and covered in sweat. 

“Focus, Naruto-san. You have to keep pushing. On the count of three give us another big push.” 

“I can’t, I can’t.” Naruto sounded like he was on the verge of passing out. “Sasuke help me, it hurts!”

“I know, peaches. I know.” Sasuke squeezed Naruto’s hand. If he could take the pain away somehow he would. It was torture to hear Naruto’s cries. “You have to keep pushing like Tsunade said though. “Come on, give one push.”

Naruto clenched his eyes and pushed as hard as he could. 

“Good job! Keep going! His heads out!” Tsunade urged. 

“Unnnnhg!” Naruto wailed as he gave another push. He was trying his hardest. The noises he was making were almost animalistic. In the back of his mind Sasuke thought back to Karin and the noises she had made when birthing Soren. She had sounded exactly like this. The anxiety sparked again. After this would Naruto be the same Naruto? Would he remain the sweet and caring omega that Sasuke had fallen in love with? 

“You’re doing amazing! His shoulders are almost out! Push!”

Naruto grunted and pushed again until his grip grew lax and his shaking body sagged against the bed. 

“He’s out!” Tsunade cheered. The sound of their son crying out filled the hospital room. 

“He’s below percentile for his secondary sex type,” one of the nurses reported as the other one began to write down the information on a pad. “Everything else is in accordance to expectations. We will need to incubate him though.”

“Air flow is normal as well,” Tsunade noted. Souta was so small in her arms. His red and gray body was still covered in afterbirth. Sasuke stared. His heart was racing. “Naruto, are you ready to hold him?” 

Naruto let go of Sasuke’s hand. Sasuke held his breath. Was Naruto going to growl? Attack their newborn baby like Karin had tried to? He wouldn’t be able to handle going through that a second time. 

“Souta Uchiha.” Naruto held his arms out. He was too weak to do much else but his arms open and waiting gave Sasuke all the answer he needed. There would be no second time. Naruto wasn’t going to end up like Karin. 

“My beautiful baby boy,” Naruto cooed, “you’re finally here.” Naruto’s eyes flowed with tears. He lips were stretched in a wide smile. Sasuke could only look on as Naruto was handed their new born baby. As soon as Souta was placed in Naruto’s waiting arms he stopped crying. It was beautiful. To see the instant loving bond between Souta and Naruto was simply beautiful to behold. “I’ve been waiting for you for such a long time, Souta-kun.” 

Nothing had gone as planned but as Naruto held their newborn son in his arms Sasuke couldn’t care less. 

* * *

“He’s so small.” Soren sat very still on the hospital bed cushioned between Naruto’s legs.

“Yes, he is.” Naruto’s eyes were on the small bundle in Sasuke’s arms. He watched Souta like a hawk would its young. Souta was weak, he had been born a month premature. Because of that they would not be able to take him home just yet. It wasn’t clear what was going to happen. Souta needed to stay for at least a month so he could be monitored but Naruto would not leave the hospital without Souta. It was looking like Naruto was going to have to stay in the hospital with Souta for the entire month. It wasn’t as easy as a choice as Sasuke thought. It made perfect sense to him for Naruto to stay but he had not accounted for Soren. A month was a long time for Soren to be away from his mother. At the mere suggestion of it, Soren had hopped onto the bed and refused to leave Naruto’s side since. That had all happened a few hours ago. For now, they all wanted to put the dilemma aside and focus on the new addition to their family. No matter how early he was, it was still Souta’s first day on earth. 

Sasuke was in awe of the little baby Naruto had delivered. Souta was simply beautiful. His blue eyes were the exact same shade as Naruto’s. His eyes watched Sasuke as Sasuke watched him. The bond between them was instantaneous just like it had been for him and Soren. With Soren though it had been a little bit faster. Karin had snapped at him when he had tried to make her hold Soren after he was born. She had wanted nothing to do with him. And so Sasuke was the first person to hold Soren. He would remain the only parental bond for Soren for five long years too until Naruto showed up and formed the maternal bond with him. Even though he was premature Souta was lucky. 

“He’s perfect.” Sasuke bent over and scented Souta. He felt a powerful instinct to take care of Souta. He was a precious gift created by him and Naruto. He would love Souta forever. He would do anything to make sure his son was happy and healthy. The same way he would for Soren. 

“He is.” Naruto bunched Soren up. He hugged Soren to his body. He was still weak from the birth, but he hugged Soren strongly regardless. “Just like you, Soren.” Naruto kissed Soren’s cheek. Soren rubbed his head against Naruto’s chest as Naruto gave him another kiss, this time on the top of his head.

It was so different this time. The aftermath of the birth of his second son was so much different than the aftermath of the birth of his first son. With Soren, Sasuke remembered the fear he felt when Karin tried to attack Soren. How he had wanted to cry as he held Soren’s small body in his arms as he watched Karin growl at him from her hospital bed. He recalled how angry he felt that she had refused to claim Soren as her own. The way the doctor shook his head at the entire scene as if saying.  “You poor, poor alpha. This is your family? What a shame.” 

This time there was only happiness for Sasuke. Now his family was healthy and happy.

“Is that the baby!” Kazuki came running into the hospital room. He had over a dozen balloons held in his little hand. Behind him came Hikari who had a bouquet of flowers. 

“Careful, honey. Remember I told you the new baby is very delicate,” Haku warned. He had left to go have a late breakfast with Itachi and the kids before they came to meet the new baby. Haku looked tired but still had a happy smile on his face. He had been at the hospital for hours. Itachi came in beside him. He was carrying Hasumi in one arm who looked like she had just woken up. And he was pushing a sleeping Chiharu in a stroller with his other hand. 

“I know, momma!” Kazuki was buzzing with palpable excitement. “I got these for you, Uncle Naruto!” Kazuki dashed to the bed where Naruto and Soren were laying. “I picked them out special!” He grinned, showcasing his two missing front teeth. 

“And I picked these out for you,” Hikari said shyly as he offered the bouquet of yellow tulips and white orchids to Naruto. They were beautifully wrapped and tied together with baby blue satin lace.

“Awe, thank you to you both.” Naruto took the gifts.

“Also, uncle Naruto I just wanted you to know that I’m not mad that you had my new baby cousin on the day of my party. I forgive you, okay?”

Naruto laughed. “Well, thank you.”

“Ah, Kazuki-kun! I just remembered,” Soren rolled off the bed. He had refused to get off because he hadn’t wanted to be separated from Naruto but now that his cousins were here his fear was for the moment forgotten. “I made you cookies for your party but now you won’t get to see them!” Soren panicked. “I decorated them special too just how you like it!”

“I want to see them!” Kazuki whined. 

“Kids, kids. Relax,” Haku mediated, “Soren-kun you can give Kazuki his cookies tomorrow. We’ll be coming over to spend the day.”

Haku was smart. He knew about Soren’s panic attack over having to leave Naruto at the hospital but with the incentive of Kazuki coming over to his home tomorrow it pretty much guaranteed Soren would willingly go home. At least for tonight he would. As a mom of four Haku knew all the tricks.

“Yay!” Kazuki and Soren cheered together. The two were as thick as thieves. “We can make cake too! And watch movies!” Soren offered. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Haku giggled. “We’ll see how the day pans out.” In all likelihood Haku would be there alone since Itachi had to work and Sasuke would be at the hospital with Naruto during the day. 

“We will make that cake. Don’t you worry, Kazuki-kun,” Soren whispered. 

Haku and Naruto laughed. Even Itachi cracked a smile at how daring Soren was. 

“Thank you, Soren-kun!” Kazuki hugged his cousin. 

“Why is he so little?” Hikari suddenly asked. He had been looking at Souta for a while. Watching him instead of his brother and cousin’s antics. “Chiharu was much bigger.” 

“Hikari!” Haku began to scold his eldest son but Sasuke stopped him. 

“It’s fine.” Sasuke smiled, “he arrived earlier than he was supposed to that’s all. He’s not done growing yet.”

“Oh.” Hikari apologized. 

“You don’t have to say sorry,” Sasuke reassured his nephew. “He’s going to be just fine.” 

Sasuke knew in his heart that Souta would be okay. Everything would be okay. With so much love there was no other option than for Souta to pull through. 

“Congratulations, little brother,” Itachi said later once things had quieted down. He placed his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and squeezed. “I’m happy for you.”

Any other occasion Sasuke would’ve teased Itachi for how soft he was being but not today. He took comfort in his brother’s words. And as Souta’s weak little hand held onto Sasuke’s thumb Sasuke felt wholly blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposefully didn’t mention what Souta’s secondary sex type is because I’m still not sure what I want him to be yet T^T pls let me know what you think his secondary sex type should be
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a suggestion for a ficlet idea if you have one too! 
> 
> All the love to my beta inluvwnaruto for helping me structure this chapter!
> 
> ♡ see u guys next update


	4. My Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haku has an announcement. The news affects two alphas very differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, mentions of possible abortion, some fluff uwu
> 
> Time Setting: This chapter takes place before the events of LOAC's main story. Sasuke has yet to meet Naruto; etc...

Haku’s vision blurred as he stared at the pregnancy stick. The electric blue plus sign signified that he was pregnant. He wrapped his arm across his stomach. The tea he had sipped while waiting for his results looked diluted. Everything was losing its sharpness. The kitchen counter, the coffee machine, the pink box of cupcakes Itachi had bought him last night all merged together into one big blurry mess. Tears rolled down Haku’s cheeks.

This couldn’t be happening.

What was he going to do? His relationship with Itachi was so brand new. Haku cared about the alpha more than he was comfortable to admit out loud but what was Itachi’s reaction going to be? Right now they couldn’t even go outside together without being hounded by paparazzi. Haku had to cancel various fashion shows and photoshoots because of the increase of attention. They weren’t even an official couple in the public’s eye. There was speculation and rumors but now...there was no way they could remain hidden.

A curt knock sounded on his apartment door followed by the sound of the door opening. Itachi let himself in as he always did ever since Haku gave him the key-card to his apartment. Haku didn’t try to run or hide. It was better Itachi found out now because if he didn’t Haku didn’t know if he’d have the courage to tell him later when the secret literally became too big to hide.

“Before you start complaining, I only bought you one sweet today. I couldn’t help myself.” Itachi took his shoes off and walked over to the kitchen counter where Haku was leaning with his back to the door. “It’s a candied strawberry with chocolate in the center. Sweet just like you.” Itachi put the prettily wrapped strawberry on the counter right beside Haku’s cup of tea. “Why are you so quiet? Usually by now you’re scolding me for buying you junk food.” Itachi had yet to notice Haku’s tears. It wasn’t until Haku turned around that Itachi saw the tears in Haku’s eyes along with the pregnancy stick he had clutched in his hands.

“Is that,” Itachi swallowed. He stared at the pregnancy stick like he had never seen one before in his life. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes.” Haku hated this. He hated feeling so insecure. He wasn’t used to being scared and much less scared of an alpha. But he _was_ scared. He was terrified of what Itachi was going to say next. If Itachi didn’t want _it_...if Itachi asked him to get rid of _it_ Haku would break. “I’m pregnant. It’s yours.” Haku didn’t have to say it was Itachi’s baby. He had only been having sex with one person and that person was Itachi. They had done it so many times. Fucking almost everyday like they were touch starved. They had gotten careless. How many times had Haku allowed Itachi to fuck him raw because he knew it felt better for the alpha that way? How many times had Haku allowed Itachi to knot him? How many times had Haku begged Itachi not to pull out when he came?

Yes, they had both been stupidly careless. Haku had believed by taking a morning after pill they’d be safe. But then he stopped taking the morning after pill. At some point it became redundant so he had stopped. Itachi never said anything about it either. When Haku stopped taking his birth control Itachi had known it and never commented on it. It was like they weren’t even trying to prevent this current situation from happening but rather were hoping for it.

“I’m keeping it.” Haku hugged his stomach. There was a life in there. However small it was there was a life growing inside him that he and Itachi had created together. He was scared, so very fucking scared. His career as a model was over now. If Itachi didn’t want the baby he’d have to find a way to support himself. “I’ll move back to Russia so you won’t have to deal with us and the media. I still have family there. They’ll support me until I can find a place of my own. You won’t have to worry about us at all. I’m sorry but,” Haku rubbed his stomach, “I won’t get rid of this baby.”

“Haku,” Itachi was suddenly so close, he pulled Haku into his arms, setting his nose right at Haku’s scent gland. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Huh?”

“I won’t allow it.” Itachi said sternly. It was as if he was offended at the mere thought of Haku thinking he could leave. “You’re mine. You and the baby belong to me. I won’t allow either of you to leave me.”

“You’re serious?” Haku couldn’t believe it. Itachi had so much to lose if he chose to be with him and their child. His parents would never accept an omega like Haku for their son. Society would look down on Itachi for getting an omega pregnant with his child too. He’d lose his reputation forever. “If you stay with me you can’t go back to how your life was before you met me. You know that right?” Haku wanted Itachi more than anything. He wanted their child to have both its parents in its life but he didn’t want Itachi to regret this decision.

“Yes, I’m aware what will happen but did you really think I would leave you because of this? I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you. I wouldn’t have had unprotected sex with you if I didn’t want this to happen,” Itachi placed his hand right over Haku’s hand still on his belly. “Truthfully, I’ve knotted you raw so many times I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.”

“Tachi!” Haku cried and hugged his alpha tight. How had he gotten so lucky? He never intended to fall in love or to get pregnant but he couldn’t be mad with the way things had turned out. “I was so scared you were going to leave me. This isn’t like me at all. To be so dependent on an alpha isn’t me.” Haku was done trying to act like Itachi was a normal type of fling. The alpha was and always had been so much more. From the very beginning, the day they had locked eyes on the runway, Itachi had completely captivated him.

“I’d never leave you.” Itachi inhaled Haku’s scent. “And I’m not just another alpha, I’m _your_ alpha.”

“Tachi,” Haku hugged around Itachi’s waist. “This will be the last time I ask. Are you sure you want this with me? I’m giving you one last chance to leave.”

“I want it forever.” Itachi skimmed his nose pass Haku’s scent gland and up to his lips. He kissed Haku softly. Haku sighed and let Itachi kiss him, opening his mouth when Itachi licked at his lips. “I wouldn’t want anyone else but you to have a family with.”

“You better not regret it!” Haku was delighted that Itachi felt the same way he did. “I won’t ever let you take it back!” Haku tiptoed and pulled Itachi down for another kiss. This time he took control. Itachi was right. He _was_ Haku’s alpha.

And always would be.

* * *

“Why are you reading that filth?” Sasuke poked his head over Kisame’s shoulder as he stared at the flat computer screen. “It’s not real you know. My brother may have it bad for his precious omega but even he’s not stupid enough to get him pregnant.”

Kisame chewed on his lip as he ignored Sasuke. New pictures of Haku and Itachi out on a date last night had surfaced earlier that morning. New pictures came up every other day so that wasn’t what the problem was. The problem was that in the picture Haku had looked a little round in the middle. Through his top you could see the tiny formation of a bump. Then another picture showed Itachi with his hand casually resting over Haku’s stomach while they ate at a restaurant. The pictures were everywhere right now. Some people believed it was a publicity stunt while others thought Haku was really pregnant. And then there were people like Sasuke who thought the pictures were nothing to even glance at.

“God, the comments on this shit,” Sasuke scrunched his face, _“I can no longer love Haku-chan when I know he allowed another alpha to impregnate him. I’ve supported him since his debut as a model at 14 years old but I can’t continue to love him when he’s betrayed me. I’ve devoted my entire adult life to him. I’ve bought every magazine he’s been on the cover of and product he’s ever endorsed. As of today I’m going to stop supporting Haku-Chan. I hope he’s happy knowing he ruined my fucking life. ” _Sasuke laughed, “Some of these fans are fucking crazy. Talking as if they know him or ever even had a chance of being his mate. Seriously, why are you reading this shit?”

“Leave me alone.” Kisame was trying hard to not break down. He still had four hours to go until lunch. He had to make it until then and then he could cry. He was aware Itachi was hung up on that omega. Every time he talked about him he got hearts in his goddamn eyes. Kisame had hoped it would be a short fling. He prayed that Itachi would get tired of Haku and end it. But no, Kisame’s prayers were going to go unanswered. Itachi was going to start a family with that omega. Sasuke had read that comment by the angry fan and laughed but Kisame could relate to it. He had supported Itachi since the first day he met him. He had secretly loved Itachi all this time and now Itachi had betrayed him. It hurt more than he could say.

“Dude,” Sasuke clamped his hand over Kisame’s tense shoulder. “You need to stop reading this garbage. It’s not real. Haku’s not pregnant. If you’re so worried why don’t you ask Itachi yourself when he comes in later?” Sasuke let go, “or don’t. I don’t really care. It’s just weird seeing you get all huffy over this.” Sasuke plucked a mint off the bowl of candies on Kisame’s desk then left.

Sasuke didn’t understand and probably never would. He was a young alpha from a prominent wealthy family. He could have anyone he wanted. He would never have to experience an unrequited love like Kisame was. Kisame just had to make it to lunch. Three hours and fifty-eight minutes to go.

Kisame could and would wait. Maybe Sasuke was right. Maybe Itachi Itachi hadn’t gotten Haku pregnant. Just maybe those pictures really were tabloid trash. The more Kisame told himself that the better he began to feel. He’d ask Itachi when he came in. Everything would go back to normal. He was sure of it. With a new sense of comfort Kisame resumed working.

However, Itachi didn’t come into work that day nor the next day or the day after that. By the end of that week Kisame found out the reason why Itachi never came in. It was because Itachi had been disowned from the Uchiha family. He was no longer allowed to step a single foot inside _Uchiha Corps_. And worse of all the rumors had turned out to be true.

Haku was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't I just end things nice ;-; ? I actually wanted to write this for a while both Haku & Ita's reaction to Haku getting pregnant w their first child and Kisame's reaction...I might cont this but I'm not sure >< Thank you for reading and being patient with me if you have any ideas/requests that you would like me to write for this story pls let me know! All ideas are welcomed heheheh
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day <3


End file.
